


The light

by Weebauthor76



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Revolution, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebauthor76/pseuds/Weebauthor76
Summary: The empire of Akari was always terrorized by a terrorist group called the Chaos Assassins. A boy named Riki was born with a special power and after witnessing their violence Riki decides it's time to end it





	1. The Capturing

It was a cloudy day in the empire of Akari. Riki a boy with tanned skin white hair and golden eyes sits in his room wondering what to do for the day. At a young age Riki lost his father and his mother and was left with his grandmother. Rumors were that Riki had an unknown sibling Riki had always wanted to meet his unknown sibling. Riki was home alone as his grandmother had to work early in the morning. He decided to go into the forest with his wooden knife like he always did since there was nothing to do.  
While he was training in the forest he heard a loud boom that sounded almost like thunder he. He ran back into his grandmother's house and looked out the window to see smoke and debris. Riki ran out the house and started heading toward the source of the smoke and debris when more and more booms rang out and smoke filled the air. As Riki was running through town he tripped on a body when he looked to see who it was it turned out to be his grandmother dead on the floor. Tears ran down Riki's eyes as he stared at his grandmother's dead body. All of sudden a hand with no skin just muscle put Riki in a chokehold as Riki struggled to get out of the chokehold he started losing consciousness.

A couple hours later Riki awoke in a cell with a girl with medium blonde hair eyes as black as night and a fairly sized chest. The girl was standing on the other side of the cell sharpening a wooden knife. He sat up rubbing his head "W-who are you" Riki asked dazed "I am Aiko" The girl said as she walks over to Riki and hands him the sharpened knife "I'm Riki Ayaka" Riki says as he takes the knife and stands up. "Those bars can be unscrewed from the bottom" Aiko says pointing at some screws at the bottom of the bars. Riki goes over to the bars and starts unscrewing them with the knife "These bars will and make a loud noise so we have to run" Riki says as he goes to the other side and starts unscrewing it. "Alright" Aiko says. The bars fall down and make a loud thud as Riki and Aiko run out and up a flight of stairs that lead outside.

To be continued


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki and Aiko escape their cell and it turns out they're in the middle of a gated base how will they get their way out of this

Riki and Aiko make their escape from the cell they were in they realize that they are in a gated base surrounded by armed guards. Aiko pulls Riki down behind some cover as they hide from the guards all around the base. "That guy is the leader" Aiko says as she points at a guy who looked about Riki's age with white hair and snow white eyes. "How do you know" Riki says as he looks at Aiko confused "I've seen him around they respect him a lot" Aiko says sneaking around the base with Riki following her. Riki and Aiko sneak their way to the front of the of the base when suddenly Riki knocks over a metal bin that makes a loud bang noise that echoes throughout the base and puts the focus on them. Aiko grabs a sword handle which materializes into a sword and she starts killing the guards near them mercilessly as Riki watches. Aiko keeps killing the guards fighting as Riki approaches the leader and punches him the punch gets stopped and Riki flies across the base into a wall. Aiko rushes over to Riki and stands in front of him protecting him. The leader approaches Aiko turning his arms to pure muscle and he starts beating her to a pulp. Aiko fights with the leader as long as she can but it seem s like she can't win against him. Her face is bleeding a lot and three of her ribs are broken despite Aiko's struggles she gets thrown into the ground and knocked unconscious. Riki stands up with blood on his face "You should learn not to hurt my friends" Riki's says as he wipes the rubble off of him. A cross gets engraved in Riki's right eye and he clenches his fist "I'll kill you for that" The leader makes his arms grow huge and approaches Riki. The leader and Riki get into fist fight and suprisingly Riki is able to keep up with The leader and is able to injure him. One of the giant hands grab Riki's ribs and squeezes almost breaking it the hand squeezes harder and harder causing Riki to scream in pain. Riki reaches his hand out and the sword that Aiko was using comes to his hand. Using the sword Riki cuts across the leaders face "Now you die!" Riki exclaims as he digs the sword into the leaders neck. The leader makes the muscles in his neck enlarged protecting his neck. The hand squeezes harder causing Riki to yell louder and dig the sword deeper in the leaders neck. Riki removes the sword from the leaders neck and stabs it through his face killing him. The hand let's go and Riki drops to the floor holding his side as the pain was so unbearable. Riki got up and walked to Aiko holding his side "H-hey Aiko come on we gotta go" Riki said with a sound of pain in his voice. Aiko slowly started waking up as Riki picked her up and walked out of the base.


	3. The Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki and Aiko stumble upon and abandoned house and sleep there and it seems like a bird is watching them

Riki comes across an abandoned house and he walks in it and puts Aiko down. "Your eye what happened to it" Aiko says as she points at the cross engraved on his right eye "Oh I don't know" Riki says. Riki explores the house and comes across a book with an angel on it. He flips through the pages and sees the angel saving peoples lives. Riki comes flips to a page that shows the angel holding a bridge together "Riki I don't feel safe in this house" Aiko says nervously as her skin crawls "What do you mean?" Riki questions "It feels like someone or something is watching us" Aiko says as she looks around the room "Well we have no other choice but to stay here" Riki says while he puts the book down. They hear a loud screech that sounds like a hawk but bigger. Riki looks out the window and sees a giant hawk circling the abandoned house. The door suddenly opens and a girl with long black wavey hair and dark black eyes stood in the doorway "Who are you guys" The girl said as she slowly pulled out a knife "I am Riki Ayaka and this is Aiko we don't want any trouble" Riki says while slowly approaching the girl. "Oh alright I'm Madi" She says while she puts the knife away and puts a bag down. "So Madi I saw that book who is that angel" Riki says pointing at the book "Oh that is the supreme archangel" Madi says while pulling stuff out of a bag "Who is the supreme archangel" Riki asks "The supreme archangel is a being who never dies and is reincarnated over and over he is rumored to be walking on earth but his power isn't awakened yet" Madi explains "Oh" Riki says. All of a sudden and arrow hits the ground near the door Madi tackles Aiko and Riki to the ground and shortly after lightning strikes the arrow.

To be continued...


	4. The Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki gets targeted by the Chaos Assassins and someone is sent to kidnap him

The arrows rained down and shortly after they landed lightning struck them. Madi Riki and Aiko ran out the house and ran deep into the forest. The mysterious man jumped down from his giant hawk and landed in front of them revealing his face. He had long white hair and crimson red eyes he carried a bow and arrow on his back. "I am Sora and I need Riki to come with me" Sora says. Madi pulls out her knife and puts it to Riki's throat "Do as he says" Madi says. Aiko lunges at Madi but gets hit with an arrow and she loses consciousness. Riki gets shot with an arrow and he also loses consciousness. "Take them to the port" Sora says as he hands Madi smoke bombs "Yes master Sora" Madi says as she takes the smoke bombs and walks to the port. Sora gets back on his bird and follows Madi from the sky

**The Port**

Madi arrives at the port carrying Riki and Aiko's unconsciousness bodies. Madi gets on a boat and ties Riki and Aiko up. Riki slowly wakes up "H-huh let me go!" Riki exclaims but Madi ignores him and goes to start the boat she gets stopped by a needle "I can't let you start the boat Madi" Riki says. Madi throws one of the smoke bombs in Riki's face and it explodes smoke all over him and Aiko. Riki sees a edge of a broken handle and crawls to it. He props himself up and cuts his way out of the ropes freeing himself. Madi looks over at Riki "Shit he escaped SORA DESTROY IT" Madi yells and then a barrage of arrows come raining down on the boat and the all explode causing the boat to start splitting in two with Aiko on one side and Riki and Madi on the other. Riki and Madi get into a fist fight and they exchange blows giving each other bruises. Riki gets caught off guard and gets punched to the floor. Madi gets on top of him and repeadtly punches him in the face breaking his nose and making his nose and mouth bleed. The boats sink more and more into the water. Riki kicks Madi off of him and jumps to the side Aiko is on "Madi you can't win this fight" Riki says as his hand start forming light around them. All of a sudden a greatsword made out of light flys into Riki's hands "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Riki exclaims as he looks at Madi with pure anger in his eyes. Riki jumps over to the side Madi is on with extreme speed and hits her with his greatsword he keeps cutting her until her entire body is covered with scars. Both sides of the boat are both nearly all the way covered in water "I'LL FINISH YOU WITH THIS" Riki yells as he is about to swing the greatsword right into Madi's neck. Sora swoops in on his bird and grabs Madi and flys away "Damnit come back here!" Riki exclaims. He then remembers Aiko and jumps to her side and grabs her and jumps back onto the port.


	5. Into The Darkness pt.1

After escaping the port Riki decides that he's gonna head toward the capitol city Tenshi. Riki cuts Aiko out of the rope as she slowly starts waking up "R-riki" Aiko said as she slowly started to stand up. Suddenly a man with long black hair and toned abs grabs Aiko and uses objects around him to move around swiftly. "Hey give her back!" Riki exclaims as he follows the man but he couldn't catch up to him. The man heads into a forest and uses the trees to move around as Riki chases behind him "GIVE HER BACK DAMNIT" Riki yells as he try's catching up with the man. Riki grabs onto a tree branch and jumps into the sky then lands in front of the man revealing his dark blue eyes "I said give her back" Riki says while putting his greatsword in front of him. The man puts Aiko down and pulls out an all black katana. Riki charges at the man put before he can swing his greatsword the man stabs Riki in his lower abdomen and Riki coughs up blood. The man pins Riki to a tree with his katana and pulls it out. A woman suddenly jumps from a tree and punches the man in the stomach "You should be more merciful their kids" The woman says "Your no older than them Mizuki" The man says as he get up and brushes the dirt off of him. "Shut up kage!" Mizuki exclaims. She then goes to Riki and freezes his wound "It'll be fine ok" Mizuki says while smiling at Riki "O-ok" Riki says. Mizuki goes to Aiko and checks her body "Hmm she doesn't have any major injuries just bruises" Mizuki says. She then turns and looks at Kage "Now Kage why are harrasing these poor kids!" Mizuki exclaims angrily "Cause they looked like they were worthy" Kage says as he looks at Mizuki with a blank stare "Really you could've killed them" Mizuki says "I didn't stab him with the intent to kill him" Kage says while putting his katana away. "I don't care Kage you have to be more careful!" Mizuki exclaims. She then goes over to Riki and picks him up. Mizuki walks away "Get the girl and come home" Mizuki says as she walks to a house. Kage picks Aiko up and follows Mizuki. After ten minutes of walking they arrive to the house. They walk in and put Aiko and Riki in a bed "Let them sleep" Mizuki says as her and Kage walk out.


End file.
